No need to cry
by Somebody Vanitas
Summary: Larxene se da cuenta que ama a Zexion... lo peor es que él fue a una misión y no le dijo lo mucho que lo amaba, él se demora mucho y Larxene piensa lo peor... qué pasará? me salió muuuuuy mal el summary pero lean la historia...


Ahí estaba, mirando el cielo oscuro con pequeñas luces muy bonitas, le gustaba apreciar el cielo lúgubre… pero ahí estaba pensando de nuevo en su chico, una ves más pensaba en su lindo y tierno incorpóreo

Ahí estaba, mirando el cielo oscuro con pequeñas luces muy bonitas, le gustaba apreciar el cielo lúgubre… pero ahí estaba pensando de nuevo en su chico, una ves más pensaba en su lindo y tierno incorpóreo.

Hace mucho que él se había ido a una misión y no había vuelto aún… había pasado mucho tiempo, pero ella lo esperaba paciente todos los días en el balcón de una de las tantas habitaciones existentes en el castillo oblibion, esperaba todos los días sin importar lo que sus compañeros dijeran, seguía esperando pero había pasado tanto tiempo que pensó lo peor y no le había dicho lo mucho que lo amaba…

Seguía viendo las estrellas, una lágrima recorrió su mejilla, no podía explicar lo que le estaba pasando, Xemnas-sama le había explicado hace mucho que los incorpóreos no tenían corazón por lo tanto no podían sentir, pero ella estaba segura de lo que sentía por Zexion, ¿cómo era posible eso? Ni ella lo sabía pero si podía percibir el amor y las horribles ganas de verlo.

Más lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas… tenía una sensación de vacío enorme… ella… una incorpóreo que odiaba todo y le gustaba jugar con los sueños y los sentimientos de los demás… ahora ella era la víctima del estúpido sufrimiento, pero un tanto astuto al escogerla como víctima ya que comprendió un poco lo que sentían los que habían sufrido con ella… aunque no dejaría de jugar con los demás por que era entretenido jugar con los sentimientos de las personas… definitivamente nunca cambiaría…

Las lágrimas seguían cayendo… el lugar estaba en silencio total, haciendo sentir más vacío su corazón… si es que lo tenía… ya no pudo más, una mueca de dolor de dolor profundo se formó en su rostro, apoyó sus brazos en la baranda del balcón y cayó sollozando, escondiendo su rostro lacerado entre sus brazos, ya no podía más, lloró en silencio por unos minutos.

Podía recordar cuando jugaban y se divertían, podía sentir sus cálidos abrazos, podía sentir su cálido regazo y su voz susurrando su nombre para despertarla cuando se quedaba sumergida en sus pensamientos… quería escucharlo y sentirlo una vez más… o mejor dicho muchas veces más…

-Larxy… llegué pequeña…

Un abrazo y un susurro la despertaron de sus recuerdos, se volteó a mirar y vio un ojo azul profundo y un mechón de suaves cabellos tapando el otro, abrió un poco la boca por la sorpresa de verlo arrodillado frente a ella y, sin contenerse, saltó a abrazarlo mientras lloraba sin importar cuanto ruido hiciera.

-¿estás llorando? –preguntó suavemente al oído de la chica mientras acariciaba sus cabellos abrazándola.

-no! -mintió secando sus lágrimas- ¿por qué lloraría por un tonto como tú?!

-…

Se apartó un poco de ella para mirarla fijamente con una tierna sonrisa, tomó entre sus manos el mentón de la chica y secó sus lágrimas con pequeños besos en sus mejillas.

-no llores… por favor…

-ya te dije que…!

Un suave contacto, un leve beso fue depositado en sus labios, rodeó el cuello del peliazul con sus brazos y cerró sus ojos respondiendo el beso tímidamente. El beso duró mucho, fue tranquilo y cálido, sin apuro, quería hacer el momento lo más duradero posible, debía comentar que le gustaba mucho besar al niño que amaba…

Separaron sus rostros sin perder el contacto físico, sintió como su semblante tomaba un color rojo intenso, se miraron y ella sonrió tímida, aún no podía creer lo que había pasado.

-yo… -intentó decir algo muy nervioso.

-Zexion… te amo…

Se sorprendió un poco al escuchar la confesión, pero debía admitir que era lo que buscaba escuchar de su linda incorpóreo. Sonrió amable como siempre, tomó los hombros de Larxene para abrazarla, se apoyó en la pared y se sentó en el suelo con ella en su regazo.

-yo también te amo… no sabes cuanto… -dijo mirando las estrellas.

Un largo pero cómodo silencio se formó en el lugar, comenzó a cerrar sus ojos gracias a la calidez y ternura del regazo del chico, comenzaba a perder la noción cuando un beso en su sien y unas caricias en su cabello la invitaron a entrar en un profundo sueño.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Perezosamente abrió un ojo, se encontraba en su cama, de pronto recordó la llegada de Zexion, miró a su lado y no había nadie, la habitación estaba vacía y una inmensa soledad invadió su corazón, ¿todo había sido un dueño? ¿Una mala pasada que le jugó su mente? Otra lágrima cayó por su mejilla, no quería quedarse sola otra vez, entre sus pensamientos rogaba volver al sueño en el cual había estado, rogaba volver al seguro regazo de su incorpóreo, secó sus lágrimas pero más caían lacerando sus mejillas.

. En ese momento se abrió la puerta, el chico entró y, dejando una bandeja llena de dulces encima de una mesita, se sentó en la cama y le sonrió.

-no necesitas llorar mi niña…

Secó sus lágrimas y la besó suavemente, no quería verla llorar y últimamente era lo único que hacía pero eso cambiaría ya que quería verla siempre con esa hermosa sonrisa que la caracterizaba, devolvería esa preciosa cualidad de su Larxene.

Estaba dispuesto a todo… absolutamente a todo con tal de volver a verla sonreír todos los días… y lo haría.-

Fin…


End file.
